


gift giving

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Gift Giving, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan has something for Deceit.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	gift giving

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "gift"

Logan's throat tightens as he looks down at the neatly wrapped box in his hands. He has no doubt that his boyfriend will like its contents. On the other hand, will Deceit like it just because he's the one who gave it to him, or because he genuinely likes it? 

_Of course he will like it,_ Logan assures himself, looking down the hallway at Deceit's door. It is painted bright yellow, though Logan can't see the snake designs in delicate loops across the wooden surface from here. _The chances that you have miscalculated are infinitesimal. He is always complaining of being cold, and you have found a remedy. He will love it._

The door in question creaks open and Logan jumps, shoving the box behind his back as Deceit sleepily peeks out.

"Logan!" Deceit exclaims, his face lighting up. "Whatever are you doing, lurking in the hallway?"

"I, er-" Logan clears his suddenly dry throat. His face feels like he has gotten too close to a fire. "Nothing," he croaks. Deceit raises one eyebrow, and Logan cringes when he remembers who he's talking to. Right. The part-snake lie detector.

"Logan?" Deceit asks softly, coming closer. "Are you all right?"

"Here," Logan blurts out, shoving the box in Deceit's direction. Surprised, his boyfriend catches it. "I uh, I hope you like it."

The wrapping paper is speckled with constellations. It gives Logan a bloom of warmth, deep inside his chest, to see Deceit carefully peel the paper apart, instead of ripping it.

Inside the box are cradled a knitted scarf, hat, and mittens, all in Deceit's trademark yellow. Logan spent hours trying to get the patterns just right, knitting little greenish and brownish snakes into the edges to break up the monotony.

"Is- is it all right?" Logan asks, as if he's afraid of the answer. Deceit looks up. His human eye is brimming with tears. "Oh no, don't cry," Logan says, alarmed, as he reaches out and cups Deceit's cheek. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be," Deceit says, interrupting him. "It's- it's really lovely, Lo. Thank you."

"You- you like it then?" Logan stammers. Deceit gently tugs him down by the tie and kisses him on the corner of his mouth.

"I love it," he says sincerely, his eyes shining. "It's a gorgeous gift, Logan." He winds the scarf around his neck there and then, standing in the hallway, still in his pajamas. Logan settles the hat on his unruly hair, and Deceit pulls the mittens over his omnipresent gloves.

"How do I look?" Deceit asks, with an impish blep.

"Brilliant," Logan says, and kisses him.


End file.
